


i’m buried in this house (i love yous on every floor)

by Honeyeonii



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: But also not, M/M, Smut, aren’t we all, barely edited, james and aleks r in love, james is weak for aleks, this is pointless and self-indulgent, vague?, writing novahd in 2021 is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyeonii/pseuds/Honeyeonii
Summary: A first in a house of firsts.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i’m buried in this house (i love yous on every floor)

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to hayley and jess for just listening talk nonsense about novahd 
> 
> i’m missing this ship a lot so expect more fics 
> 
> find me on tumblr/twitter @ honeyeonii

James has Aleks pressed up against one of the few walls in the house that hasn’t been ruined by one of the other members. His hands shoved up Aleks’ shirt, caressing everywhere he can. His lips pressed to Aleks’ ear. Little puffs of warm air tickling his ear. 

The cold Colorado air permeated the house, but Aleks’ body was on fire. James lips and hands sending a shock of heat everywhere they touched. Every slight touch and his pulse would speed up. James knew exactly how to keep Aleks on his toes. 

“Breathe, Aleks.” James chuckles into Aleks’ ears. 

Aleks lets out a soft pant. His eyes shut tight, trying to process everything that is going on. One moment James and him were goofing around, the next James has Aleks pushed against the cool wall, planting small kisses everywhere but his lips. 

James pulls back just enough to see Aleks’ face fully. His cheeks shaded a lovely pink. His lips shiny and slightly parted. James has never seen anything as beautiful as Aleks right now. 

Aleks controls him like the moon controls the tides. 

Aleks slowly opens his eyes, wondering why James has suddenly stopped. 

“James?” Aleks searches for something in James’ eyes. Wondering if maybe he made a mistake, if this is some weird prank and the boys are about to pop out from behind the corner. Cameras shoved in his face, laughing at how he could be so vulnerable with someone. 

With James. 

“James?” He tries again. He grabs the hem of James’ shirt, ready to push him away and laugh off this whole situation. 

After a few, long seconds, James finally speaks up. 

“You look good like this.” His voice lower than before. His eyes glazed over with lust. 

The small hitch in Aleks’ breath sent a warm feeling straight to James’ groin. The air was electric. Every breath, every moment, every blink, was charged. 

“Tell me if you want this, Aleks.” James reaches up and rests his hand on Aleks’. Basking in the warmth that radiates from Aleks’. 

Aleks nuzzles into James’ hand. He moves slightly so his lips meets James! palm and presses a light kiss there. 

“I want this. I want you.” Aleks mumbles, another kiss pressed to James’ hand. 

When James thought he has never seen anything as beautiful as Aleks when they were downstairs, James was not prepared to see how gorgeous Aleks was with his hair spread out wild, strands sticking to the sweat on his forehead. Was not prepared for the beautiful noises Aleks made as James moved inside of him. Every breath, moan, plea for more, was like a symphony. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Aleks.” James said before leaning down to kiss Aleks. Tongue easily sliding into the others mouth, licking and tasting every inch of his mouth. Aleks returns the kiss with same passion and love as James gives. 

James never thought he could be this lucky. To be in love with his best friend and for him to return the love. It’s like a gift from the gods. Payment from another life. 

He prays to never complain about this life or the next. 

James reluctantly pulls away, both gasping for air but refusing to part too far. James takes a moment to look at Aleks. Too see how utter ethereal he looks underneath him. He basks in the feeling of blunt nails on his back and how they clench every time James hits just the right spot. He feels Aleks’ breath quicken and he knows he’s close. 

James quickens his pace, pushing them both over the edge. Free falling together in pure bliss. He leans back down kissing Aleks’ through his climax and whispering ‘I love yous’ in between them. 

After a few moments to collect themselves and clean up Aleks speaks up. 

“What did you say?” 

“I didn’t say anything.” James says as he lays back in bed. 

“I mean a few minutes ago, you whispered something.” Aleks looks over at James, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Oh, I said ‘I love you.” James looks away, hoping Aleks didn’t catch the blush blooming on his cheeks. 

“You’re a fucking sap, dude.” Aleks laughs. 

Suddenly the bed dips a bit and Aleks leaning into James’ space, their faces inches from each other. 

“I love you too.” He says before leaning in, smiling through the kiss. 

A house of firsts. Memories built and buried here. James hopes to be buried within these floors along side the memories of him and Aleks. 

He hopes Aleks will join him too. 

For now he will enjoy the feeling of Aleks’ mouth on his.


End file.
